Vampires
Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki) '' are an immortal race of humanoid beings that feed on blood for sustenance. Despite appearing human, they have fangs, red eyes, and pale skin. Vampires are an ancient race that has existed since before the dawn of human civilization and have inspired some of the myths around the world. They were the result of the Great Old Ones's sadistic experiments, along with thirteen other races, using humans as guinea pigs to entertain them. However, despite that, most vampires nobles tend to look down on humans, seeing them as "Cattle" or "Insects". Even though they are no longer human, they still retain much of their humanity, i.e. their emotions and personality. Despite only drinking blood, vampires are capable of eating human food for pleasure; however, they cannot gain nutrients from it. Vampires do not just drink human blood, but, also, animal blood, as well. When a vampire bites a human, they inject a type of mucus from their fangs while draining their blood, infecting the host and, slowly, converting them into a vampire; this process may appear like the common cold, but this is is merely the first stage of the metamorphic stages; this does not work on animals. Social Classes #'Ancients: the first generation; the Ancients are a group consisting of the oldest and most powerful vampires in existence. they re responsible for overseeing every activity their progeny undertake and are responsible for granting those who are worthy with immortality. They are responsible for bringing the vampire race into hiding, decreeing that they must never reveal themselves to the human race, while the ancients, themselves, seclude themselves in their in their facilities. unlike regular vampires, the Ancients are shown to possess near-godly powers; however, this is only limited to three or four as they are still bound to the material plane. #'Nobles: '''Despite holding the title of noble, they are not necessarily the rulers of the vampire race, but are, in fact, the de jure as the Ancients are the de facto rulers of the vampire society. Like humans, nobles are divided into a hierarchy, starting from the king on top while the lord is at the bottom; they rule various vampire communities throughout the world and divide them into various territories depending on how much power each noble has; for example, each territory is ruled by a vampire monarch, followed below are the dukes, earls, counts, barons, and lords. #'Plebeians: Plebeians are the lowest part in the class system; they are humans-turned-vampires, or nobles exiled, who converted by noble vampires into becoming their servants. They are usually vampire worshippers who chose to become what they are, or merely humans who were forced against their will. they make up the vampire majority and take on the roles of servants, soldiers, and laborers. Sub-species *'Energy Vampires': An unusual breed of vampires that appeared during the middle-ages; unlike original vampires, energy vampires feed off the emotions and lifeforce of other creature, resulting in them losing their fangs and developing leech-like mouths on the palm of their hands. becaus of feeding on the emotions of others, many Energy Vampires tend to become mentally unstable. *'Dhampir:' The offspring of a vampire and a human. Because most vampires are prideful, they tend to shun them, seeing them as tainting the pure blood of vampires; dhampirs are rare to find as most vampires refuse to mate with humans. Dhampirs retain most of their vampire traits, except for the lack of fangs, thirst for blood, and vulnerability to sunlight. Law According to the ancients, vampires are no longer able to meddle in the affairs of humans; they cannot drink blood directly from humans and must either drink blood through transfusion packs or from animals. Vampires are still allowed to integrate into human society but must not reveal their true identity, less they wish to endanger their families. Powers and Abilities Vampires are naturally immortal, unable to age or suffer from illnesses; they are shown to possess regenerative properties as they are able to grow missing limbs or organs. All vampires are capable of turning people into vampires through "biting", no matter if they are a virgin or have a heart of gold. All vampire powers and abilities are bio-organic in nature, manipulating their own body and use it as a weapon, such as being able to protrude blades on the sides of their arms, or firing preasurized liquid from their eyes into a laser-like beam. Vampire blood is shown to be extremely medicinal; if a vampire gives its' blood to someone they care for, then said person will either be physically healed or cured of any illnesses. Vampires, through training, are able to use psychokinenic abilities, becoming even more powerful than before; however, due to being bound by the material laws of physics, there will be some limitations to their powers as well as disadvantages. Weaknesses *'Sunlight': It isn't the sun that harms vampires, per se; the UV radiation that is emitted from the yellow orb is considered lethal to them as exposure would cause their skin to broil and then their whole body to spontaneously combust. *'Decapitation': Removal of the head or destruction of the brain can end a vampire's life as it is the one part of the body that cannot regenerate; a vampire can still survive from slight head trauma and can still head, though. *'Hubris: '''Most vampires are arrogant and overconfident in their powers, which causes them to underestimate their enemies, leading to their downfall. *'Deprivation: '''Vampires must not go three days without drinking blood, or else, they would become weak and unable to regenerate as fast as usual; they will, also, begin to dry up and crack like a mummy. Category:Vampire